Conversation Hearts HRExReader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: While hanging out with your best friend Otto, you learn a surprising and pleasing secret...


**A/N: This is uploaded from Canada!**

**I really wanted to do this because I thought HRE could use a little more love. This is sort of a late valentine thing but sort of not. I hope you guys like it!**

Conversation Hearts Teen!Holy Roman EmpirexTeen!Reader

"(Name)?" _Bounce._ "(Name)!" _Bounce._ "(Name)!" _Bounce._ You blearily opened your (color) eyes to see your littler brother Feliciano bouncing on your bed, attempting to wake you up. You moaned and rolled over.

"Go away Feli, let me sleep."

"But (Name)," Feliciano whined, "you promised that you'd take me over to Ludwig's house." Your little brother's amber eyes grew watery. You sighed. Great. Here comes the water works. On cue Feliciano began to bawl.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you. Chill." You growled as you sat up. Feliciano instantly hugged you, tears forgotten.

"Grazie, sorella." He chirped before dashing out of your room. You rolled your eyes and laughed at your younger brother. You quickly got dressed and head down the stairs so Feliciano wouldn't come back in and start complaining about how slow you were. Your family was convened in the kitchen. Your grandfather, Romulus Vargas, was busy making breakfast for your younger brothers; the twins, Feliciano and Lovino, and Sebastian. You walked over to Sebastian's high chair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey sweetie, having a good morning?" You asked him. Your youngest brother flipped you a thumbs up and gurgled an affirmative. Sebastian was slightly over a year old and hadn't quite figured out how to talk yet.

"Oi! Ragazza! What about me?" Six-year-old Lovino demanded. You grinned down at your other brother.

"What, you want a kiss too?" Lovino's face turned bright red.

"No, of course not!" Each of your little brothers possessed some sort of quirk that you found irresistible, Lovino's was his tsundereness. You giggled and planted a quick kiss on the crown of his head.

"What's for breakfast nonno?" You asked, sidling up next to your grandfather. "Not pasta again, I hope." Your grandfather laughed. Ever since your parents had died in plane crash your grandfather had been raising you and your brothers.

"No, (Name), it's not pasta. I'm making fresh crêpes." Lovino made a face.

"Ew! French food? No way!"

"You'll like them Lovi, they're just fruit wrapped in a thin layer of dough."

"Humph." Lovino crossed his little arms and pouted.

"Hey nonno, I'm going to take Feli over to Ludwig's for the play date after breakfast okay?"

"Sure (Name), but I have to go to work. Who's going to watch Lovi and Sebastian?"

"Big brother Antonio can do it!" Feliciano said. Antonio Fernandez Carrideo wasn't actually your brother. He was just a cousin who you were really close with. He often came over to watch your younger brothers so you could have some time to yourself.

"I'll call Toni." You said heading to the phone.

~Time skip to after breakfast~

"I hope Ludwig baked some cookies~" Feliciano said as he skipped ahead of you. You laughed.

"Are you guys going to go play with the Allies today or are you three still at war with them?" You asked. Your brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Kiku Honda had decided that they were going to be the junior Axis Powers and that Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao, Alfred F. Jones, and Francis Bonnefoy were the junior Allies. It was cute really, seeing the kids of the neighborhood playing soldier.

"Yep," Feliciano declared. "Alfred still won't surrender and Yao's mad that Kiku took his Hello Kitty doll so he declared war." You grinned, amused that even the older kids like Yao, Arthur, and Francis had gotten drawn in to the game. When you arrived outside the Beilschmidt's house, you lifted your brother up so he could ring the doorbell. The door was soon opened by a kid a little older than you with white hair and ruby red eyes.

"Hey Gilbert," You asked, placing Feliciano back on the ground.

"Mornin' (Name), here for the play date?"

"He is." You said pointing to Feliciano who was busy hugging Gilbert's youngest brother Ludwig. The blonde looked uncomfortable with the attention.

"Hey now, Feli, let Ludwig breathe." Ludwig mouthed his thanks to you.

"Come on Feli, Kiku is waiting in the kitchen." Ludwig said, leading your bubbly little brother away.

"So Gil, is Otto here?" Gilbert's ruby eyes glittered with suppressed humor.

"As a matter of fact he is. Come on." Gilbert led you to the back of the house, past the kitchen and his grandfather's study.

"Gilbert, who's that you got with you?" Alaric, Gilbert's grandfather, called.

"It's (Name), she's here to visit Otto." Alaric's blue eyes twinkled. Everyone in the Beilschmidt family, except Otto, knew about your crush on the middle child.

"Carry on then."

"Here is the prince's chambers m'lady." Gilbert gave you a mocking bow. You rolled your eyes.

"Thanks Gil." You knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door was opened and you were met with beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"(N-Name)?"

"Hey Otto," you said cheerfully, "you going to let me in?"

"Ah right," he said moving back from his door.

"I bought you a present." Otto said holding out a small rectangular box that could have fit in the palm of your hand. You grinned.

"Aw thanks Otto," you said. He blushed a dark red.

"S-Sure (N-Name) anytime." You grinned and sat down on Otto's bed. Opening the box, you tipped its contents onto Otto's duvet. Carefully you counted the small candy hearts until both you and Otto had an even amount.

"(Name), what are you doing?"

"We are going to play a game."

"What sort of game?"

"The Conversation game." You let your friend process what you had said before you continued, "I'll give you a certain number of candy hearts and you can arrange them however you want to tell me something." Otto nodded. You grinned and made the first move. You shoved a purple heart forward.

'_Hey there.'_

Otto quickly moved forward a pink heart.

'_You rock.'_

The game continued for some time each of you moving forward one heart for the other's inspection until Otto pushed forward one that read something surprising.

'_Kiss me?'_

You froze. Were you dreaming?

"E-Excuse me?" Otto wouldn't look at you but you saw his face turn even redder.

"K-Kiss m-me." He managed. You blinked. You felt like you had just stepped into the twilight zone. In a sudden surge of bravery, Otto moved closer to you and pulled you into a kiss. All too soon it was over.

"(N-Name) I'm so sorry I-" You cut him off by pulling him into another kiss.

"That was for waiting so long."

"So you're not mad?" You shook your head.

"No silly, I'm really happy."

"Then how about another go?" Just before you two were about to kiss again, Otto's door burst open and Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, and Gilbert lay sprawled on the floor.

"Finally told her how you feel, eh little bro?" Gilbert said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gilbert get out!" Otto thundered. From his position on the floor, Feliciano's eyes began to water.

"Ve, but (Name)'s my big sister!" You got off Otto's bed and walked over to your little brother.

"S'okay sweetie, I still love you more." You said, kissing his forehead.

"Hey! What about me?" Otto whined playfully.

"I love you too Otto," you giggled. Ludwig gagged.

"Gross, now I share a house with two lovebirds." You and Otto shared a smile. Maybe your Saturday had just gotten better.


End file.
